Xiaolin Dragon
by yhchan
Summary: My first AD:JL crossover. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1 To China We Go

Hi, this is my first Fan Fiction story.

Note: My story stars from Hong Kong Long and keeps going down. So some story might have things form my previous story, Oh, and I do not own American dragon: Jake long nor any other cartoons.

First cross over. Target: Shaolin Showdown

Jake was waiting in a ball room, wearing a tuxedo. He was waiting for Rose.

"Hmmmmm? 30 minutes and still she is not here". Said a worried Jake

Suddenly, Rose came bursting thought the door." who, what's the hurry?" said Jake. Rose said puffing. "The (puffing) Huntsclan are back (puffing).They want (puffing) revenge" "What!"Said a shock Jake.

"Time to wake up, Jake "Said his mom.

"Aw Man "Said Jake

(American Dragon Team Song Starts)

"I am telling you Trixie and Spud, Rose said so" Said Jake "How do you now she's telling the truth "Said Trixie. "I don't know "Said Jake. "I should tell G about it, see yah" Said Jake riding away on the skate board.

"Hmmm, I think we should move "Said gram. "What!" Said Jake "So the huntsclan are back? "Said a worry Jake. "I'm not sure, but for safety purposes, we should move somewhere. "Said gramp."Are my family coming? "Said Jake. "No, if the Huntsclan fine us, they will also know your family's identity, it's too risky. "Said gramps."(Sigh)Ok"Said Jake. "I'll tell your family about it and arrange the flight "Said gramp. To where? "Said a puzzle Jake "I know a friend in China, we can stay there till we find out is this rumour true. Oh, and no dragon stuff in frond of his students, only my friend know we are dragons. "Said gramp." So, we are flying to China?" Said Jake. "We said about flying "Said gramp with smile.

Note: This is a bite short, next one will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Help

Here is the next chapter DragonDude

(Meanwhile in China)

"Everyone look, a friend from America is coming here" Said Kimiko. " Wow, who is it?" Said an excited Raimundo. "The name is Long Lao Shi" Said Master Fung. "He is my friend, and he is bringing his grandson here too, and make sure he don's not see the dragon are the Sheen Gong Wu or they might steel it" Said Master Fung. "He what did you say about me! "Said Dojo, there shape shifting dragon

"We can let them know we have magic stuff and creature, sorry Dojo,you need to hide when our friends come." Said Master Fung. "Fine" Said Dojo

(At the airport)

"Why do I always have to carry the bags." Complaints Jake. Ignoring Jake's complaints, Lao Shi approach a lift and press some hidden buttons next to the lift. Suddenly the lift open, but instead a train station open and a lady elf appear. "Hello and welcome to magical train line, what is your name?" Said the elf "Lao Shi and Jake Long" Said gramps "Right this way" Said the elf, leading them to a train. "Uh, gramps, why are using a train to get to China?" Said Jake "This is not ordinary train young dragon, this a magical train, it is ten times faster than a plane." Said gramps as they got on the train. "So…whooooooooo!T-t-this is f-f-f-fast!" Said Jake as he tries to talk in the super-speed train.

(30 minutes later)

"The train is so fast" Said Jake, very dizzy. They exited the magical train station thought a portal an ended up in a garden. "Wow" Said Jake very amazed. "Come young one, we must go you my friend's dojo." Said gramp. "Your friend owns a dojo?"Said Jake. "Yes, and forget to tell you, his name is Master Fung, he teaches students Kung Fu, I think. I have never seen him after we parted ways "Said Lao Shi.

As there where through a narrow path, Jake heard something. "Ear of the Dragon" Said Jake. Suddenly, his left ear turn into a dragon's ear and he heard the conversation clearly. "Eye of Dashi" Shouted a boy. " "Cried some dude. "Two Ton Tunic" Shout some person that look like he is from Texas. "Someone is in trouble, gramp" Said Jake "Better go help them then" Said Lao Shi "Dragon up!" Shouted Jake, turn into a dragon.

(As We Join Our Four Shaolin Heroes)

"Give it up Jack Spicer" Shouted Raimundo. "Yeah, the Shen Gong Wu is ours" Said Kimiko, lunching a fireball at one of the robots. There are fighting for the Shen Gong Wu called Denshi Bunny. It allows the user to travel through wire lines and such. "Don't think so." Said Jack Spicer. "Why don't you meet my new friends, ABots, attack" Said Jack, with a sly smile. Suddenly, five huge robots comes out, some holding weapons. "Oh- No" Said formed a circle and was ready to fight, suddenly. "AmDrag is in the house" Said a dragon, jumping out of a bush, kicking one of the robots. "What in the name?" Said a puzzle Jack Spicer. Jake (which was the dragon that appear from the bush) head butt one of the robots. The robot tried to catch him. "Ha ha, to slow" Laugh Jake "Now eat this" Shooting three fireballs at one of the robot, destroying the robot. "Two down, three to go" said Jake. "Is it just me or there is a fire-breathing dragon fighting huge robot" Said a really confused Kimiko. "No, there really is a fire-breathing dragon fighting robots." Said Clay. "Who in the name is that, a dragon!?" Said a shocked and confused Jack. Two robot change at him, one from behind and one in front, Jake waited and flew up, causing the two robots to smash each other. Wuyu sighed "Why do you need to make them so dump?" "Hey, they robot, not human with a real brain" Said Jack. The two robots got up and try catching him but miss. "Man you gay are slow" Said Jake. Suddenly, a robot tackles Jake, causing him to hit a rock, as the robot's weapons was about to come down on Jake, something kick the robots head, its Raimundo! "Come-on guys, let's help the dragon" Shouted Raimundo. The other three Shaolin warriors where so shock and confuse, there did not realise that there were standing there for fifteen minutes already. Wasting no time, they jump in to help this mysterious dragon, Clay cause the ground to shake, making the robot fall on the ground, Kimiko and Jake shot fireballs at the last two robot. "Oh-no" Said jack and Wuyu, running away ."Yeah, we did it" Shouted Omi, "Thanks, dragon" Said Kimiko "We are forever grateful." "Don't ,mention it and see yeah later." Said Jake, flying away.

(Back To Jake)

"So ,your back" said Lao Shi "Yeah, not really a problem" said Jake ,hiding the fact he almost got killed by a robot. "So let go then" Said Lao Shi.

As they reach the dojo, they were greeted by a monk who looks very old. "Hi, Lao Shi, long time no see" Said the monk. "Ah yes, Master Fung, nice to meet you" Said Lao Shi.

(On the other hand)

"The Denshi Bunny, a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to travel through wire or any wire that has electricity.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door, but it was like pattern form. "It is the code, Dojo, hide" Whisper Omi. Everyone hide the scroll around the place, Dojo hide himself behind a painting. The door open. "Hello, student. I like you to meet met old friend and his Shi and Jake Long." Said Master Fung, Jake and Lao Shi enter the room. When Kimiko saw Jake…

(In Jack Base)

"That dragon is stopping us from having Shan Gong Wu" Said Wuyu. "We need to get rid of that dragon" Said Jack. "Let me help you." Said a voice.


	3. Chapter 3 Who Is That Dragon?

Next Chapter guys, enjoy. And I decided to add a twist

…he was like her, is she has found her dream boy; he was like, like what she always wanted. "Hello, earth to Kimiko" Said Raimundo. " I'm awake, not dream about Jake" Said Kimiko, suddenly aware that everyone is looking at her. "Eh, why is everyone looking at me?" Said Kimiko. Before anyone could answer. That was a sound coming from outside. "Jake, Jake" Said a girl. "There is an intruder, battle station" Shouted Clay.

Everyone rush outside to see a young girl, somewhere around Jake's age. "Rose" Said Jake, really happy. "You came". "Eh, who is she?" Said Kimiko, not really liking her. "Everyone this is Rose, my girlfriend" Said Jake. When Kimiko heard the word 'girlfriend', she froze. 'You must be joking" Said Kimiko, trying to look like she is taking a joke. "Nope, not joking, she really my girlfriend" Said Jake. "That's really good, lucky you Jake" Said Kimiko, trying to hide her sadness and anger. "If you don't mind, I'll be going to do some study now" Said Kimiko, running away.

"What wrong with her" Said Omi puzzled. "Don't know" Said Jake. "So, Rose, what bring you her to this Dojo." Said Master Fung. "I have news about the Huntsclan." Said Rose. "Huntsclan, what's that?" Said Omi. "Ehhh." Said Jake, trying to think of and excuse, "It's none of your concern, go and train your skills" Said Master Fung "Yes master" Said the students, walking to the training house. "So, about the news" Said Lao Shi. "The Huntsclan, there back (drama sound happens)" Said Rose. "So there really back, how did you know?" Said Jake "Huntsclan?" Said Master Fung, puzzled. "Huntsclan, a race detriment to destroy all magical creatures" Said Lao Shi. "I saw a Hunstclan patrol team" Said Rose. "But how, I thought you wish the destruction of all Huntsclan" Said Jake.

(With 88 and 89 huntsclan member)

"To 88 and 89." Said the Huntsmaster. "Thank you, thank you." Said 89 and 89. "How did you bring us back?" Shouted one of the Huntsmember."Yeah, or are you just stealing the fame." Shouted another they was an argument of did they really brought them back. "Guys, guys. We have proof." Said 89, holding up a golden mouse with ruby eyes. "That look like it could make a fortune." Said one of the member. "What should we do with it?" Said a member. "I know." Said the Huntsmaster.

(Back To our Shaolin Heroes)

"Where's Kimiko, she said she went to do her studies." Said Omi. "Guys, guys." Shouted Dojo. "Dojo, not so loud." Said Raimundo. "Sorry, we have trouble; one of the Shen Gong Wu is not in the rightful place." Said Dojo. "Witch one is it." Asked Clay. "The Hidoku Mouse." Said Dojo "What! That one was trap under the crust ."Said everyone but Dojo. "Somebody has managed to get it up to the surface." Said Dojo. "We need to get it back!" Said Clay. "What about Kimiko?" Asked Raimundo. "We don't have time, let's go." Said Omi. "Ok then." Said Raimundo. Climbing on Dojo's back.

(Back to Jake)

"Gramps, over here." Said Jake. "Yes, young dragon?." Said Lao Shi. "I need to tell you something." Said Jake "What." Said Lao Shi. "I have found out that they are magical people." Said Jake. "What!" Said Lao Shi "How did you know." Asked Lao Shi "You know that problem I went to help, well, it was them. I saw them using magic power, like they can use elements to help them. Said Jake "So?" Said Lao Shi. "The question is, should I be with them or against them, and should I revel that I am also a magical people." Said Jake "Now, young dragon, the decision is your to make, not mine. But you can't tell them that you are a dragon." Advice Lao Shi. Suddenly, a large green dragon flew past them, "Must be them, time to choose young one." Said Lao Shi. "Thanks gramps, Dragon Up" Said Jake, turning into a dragon. "Hei guys, wait up." Shouted Jake. "Oh, hi dragon." Said Raimundo first to notice the dragon is behind them. "Hi to you to, you have a dragon too." Said Jake, amaze. "Yes, can a magical dragon talk human language, shi?" Complaint Dojo. "Sorry, I thought my kind can talk only." Said Jake. "Oh what kind are you?" Said Dojo "My kind can turn big." "Well, my kind can turn into dragons." Said Jake. Before Dojo can answer, he sees the warehouse and lands.

"Come on let's go!" Shouted Jake. "Wait for us to get our Shen Gong Wu." Said Clay. "Shen Gong Wu, is it like one of those Hidoku Mouse you speak of?" Said Jake. "Yes, each one with its own power." Explant Omi. "Interesting." Said Jake. "Alright, we got all the Shen Gong Wu we need, let's go." Said Raimundo. They race to the warehouse just to be block by the door. "Fist of Tebigong." Shouted Clay, punching the door. The door barley made a dent. "Impossible." Said Clay. "Something or someone has managed to stop the force of the punch. "Let me try, stand back." Said Jake, everyone stand back and Jake blew a fire ball at the ball. Instantly the door blew up in a fiery ball and landed behind them. "Now that's what you can call a fireball." Said Jake. Wasting no time, the rush into the warehouse and they see Jack, all alone. "So, decide to give up. Said Clay. "Not really." Said Jack, suddenly, Jack's robot appear. "Ha, your robot are no match for are friend here." Said Raimundo, pointing to Jake. "Oh-no, who can take care of this dragon. OH wait, I do!" Said Jack, smiling. Suddenly, the Huntsmaster came into view. "You again." Said Jake" Surprise to see me." Said the Huntsmaster. "Not really, your Huntsgirl told us." Said Jake. "Ah yes, she was the best member I had, NOT UNTIL YOU CAME ALONG!" Shouted the Huntsmaster. "Yeah, yeah, can we begin now?" Said Jake, getting paranoid. "Sure, why not." Said Huntsmaster, pointing his staff at them. "Again the Laser-shooting staff, that's getting old." Said Jake. "Was I saying I was using this against you?" Said the Huntsmaster with a cunning smile. "Huh?" Said Jake, quite confuse, suddenly, the platform gave way and a big turret with two huge machineguns came in view. "Now that's new." Said Jake, really amaze. "Fire." Said the Huntsmaster. They all doge to the side as the wave of laser came pouring down on where they were a second ago. "This is madness" Said Omi. Jake was hiding behind a box and the ShaoLing Hero's where hiding somewhere near Jake. "How are we going to destroy this turret?" Said Raimundo. "Look, the Huntsmaster wants to kill me. So, if I can distract them long enough, you all could like flank them and destroy the turret." Explain Jake. "Got it." Said them.

"Hey, Huntsdude, over here." Said Jake, flying out into the open. "Fire at him." Commanded the Huntsmaster. The turret aim at Jake and fire, but Jake was in the middle of the two machineguns and the lazers miss by an inch. "That was close. "Said Jake. Then he had an idea, the machineguns have a distance between them and the distance is as long as Jake, if he can time it right, the lasers will always miss him. "Miss me!" Said Jake. As the turret try to shoot him, it always miss him. "Hei, my plane is working," Thought Jake.

(On The Other Hand)

"Shh." Said Clay. The ShaoLing Heroes where walking slowing. Suddenly, one of Jack's robots notices them and informs Jack. "So, try to sink around huh, well, that is not going to happen. Robominions, attack!" Said Jack. "Well, so much for our sinking, battle station." Said Raimundo. They are burst out in all direction and started fighting. Since they thought that the turret will finish them off, Jack did not bring enough robots. "Darn' I should have brought enough robots." Said Jack. The bots where no match and was turn into a pile of parts in no time. Just as they thought they are done, an explosion happen and Wuyu appear. "Why are you here, I got it under control." Said Jack. "Under control, really. Your bots are destroyed; this turret can't hit even a dragon. You call this under control. "Said Wuyu. "Find, not that under control." Admitted Jack. "A-Bots, Help Jack." Said Wuyu. 5 huge bots appeared behind her. "Not them again." Said Omi. "Come on, we can take care of 5 bots, right?" Said Raimundo. Before anyone could protest, Raimundo kick one of the robots, lest than a second, Raimundo was on the floor, shouting in agony because of his foot. It turns out that the robots were made out of unicorn horn, the hardest material ever. "Now we are dead." Said Clay, knowing they cannot defeat the robots.

Jake was so busy dodging the lasers, he completely forgot about Raimundo and the other until he heard Raimundo's scream. "Again those robots." Said Jake. "Not really those robots, we demolish the old robot and build new ones, made out of unicorn horn!" Said the Huntsmaster. "Darn, unicorn horn, what could destroy unicorn horn?" Said Jake. Suddenly, Jake had an idea, on the day Jake was capture for The Hunt (See season 1 finale episode) the Huntsclan's laser shot the unicorn horn chain. "Man your turret can even hit a dragon, lame." Said Jake, Jake flew around so the turret will follow him, then he flew at the direction of the robots, the Huntsmaster noticed his plan, "somebody stop the turret." A few Huntmember rush over to stop the turret, but the ShaoLing heroes, also notice his plan, rush over to fight the Huntmember. "Duck." Shouted Jake, the ShaoLing heroes duck as Jake flew over then, so as the turret, the laser shot the robots and the robot were destroy.

"Give it up, Jack." Said Omi, knowing that they have won. "Oh, really." Said the Huntsmaster with a cunning smile. Without a warning, the Huntsmaster threw a smoke bomb at them. By the time the smoke cleared, Jake and the Shaolin where left in the warehouse, along with the remains of the robots. "Darn, he got away." Said Jake. "Don't worry, we'll get them next time." Said Raimundo. "Want to come over and have dinner?" Said Omi, trying to get close to him. "Sorry, got to go." Lied Jake, Jake flew up and disappear into the sky. "Well, there he goes, I wander who he is?" Said Omi, "Well, time to get home." Said Clay

(At the dojo)

"So, Jake, can you introduce yourself?" Said Master Fung. "Ah, yes. My name is Jake. I'm 13 and I came from New York." Said Jake. "Hi, my name is Omi; I was raise by Master Fung." Said Omi. "And I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, I come from Brazil." Said Raimundo. "How about you." Said Jake, pointing at Clay. "The names Clay Bailey, I come from Texas." Said Clay. "And you?" Asked Jake, looking at Kimiko."Who what me, oh, my name is Kimiko Tohomiko and I come from Japan." Said Kimiko Tohomiko. "Well, since that we have introduced ourselves. Let's eat." Said Lao Shi.

(After dinner)

"Hei Omi." Said Raimundo. "What." Said Omi. "You know Jake. Well, I don't really thrust him." Said Raimundo. "Why, he looks like a good person." Said Omi. "No, I mean he reminds me of that dragon, he sounds like him." Said Raimundo

What will Raimundo do, will Jake's secrete be reveal? What will Kimiko do to get Jake to like him, find out in the next chapter.


End file.
